Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 23: Shawn Confesses and Good Pups
Chapter 23: Shawn Confesses and Good Pups *I only own Officer Kevin and his police partner for this chapter. They are made up police officers for this story* The police cars stopped by The Lookout, and two police officers came out. "We got your call Chase! Thank you for telling us what was going on," one of the officers said. "No problem Officer Kevin," Chase replied. "Officer Kevin, what's going on? How did you find us?" Ryder asked. "Well, I worked with Chase's parents and after Chase called this morning explaining the situation, I knew we had to help. Chase did the right thing Ryder," Officer Kevin said. Ryder nodded in an understanding way. "So, what's going to happen to Shawn?" Ryder asked. "Shawn here is going to go to "Pup Obedience School" where he will training on how to be a good pup, and he will have to help out with taking care of the community. Stuff like clean garbage in the park, and other stuff," Officer Kevin explained. Shawn's eyes widened when he heard the words 'Obedience School'. "Noooo! I don't need to go to obedience school! It's not my fault!" Shawn cried out before struggling in the net again. He whined and tried to get out. "Actually, if you hadn't stopped bullying Marshall and the PAW Patrol, and had been a good pup, this wouldn't have happened!" Chase told Shawn. Shawn looked at the two police officers desperately. "We're sorry Shawn, but you need help," Officer Kevin said. What happened next shocked everyone. "No I don't! I don't need help! What did you expect me to do?! Bullying is the only way I know how to get attention! It was all I had when I was left behind! It worked with my owners, so why wouldn't it work for making friends!" Shawn yelled desperately. After he yelled, Shawn lowered his head and started to cry and whine. Everyone stood in shock. What did Shawn mean by 'left behind' and 'It worked for my owners'? They needed to find out what Shawn was talking about. "Shawn, what do you mean by 'left behind' and 'it worked for my owners'?" Officer Kevin asked carefully. Shawn stopped whining and looked up. "Before Pup Training Camp, I always acted innocent whenever I had done something wrong, or acted like what I had done was an accident with my owners. Since I used my bullying skills with my owners, they never thought I did stuff that was wrong. When I went to Pup Training Camp, I used the same bullying strategy thinking it would help me make friends, but it didn't. At the time I didn't think that I was doing anything wrong. But then my owners started acting strange. They kept packing stuff up in boxes and stuff. Then one day, they took me to an Adoption Center, and I was nervous. Luckily, after a few days, I found a hole in the back wall and got through it so I could escape. I ran back home without anyone seeing me, and ran into the house through the dog door. But when I got inside, there was nothing. No furniture, no beds, no owners or anything. I had been left behind. From that day on, I became a stray, and used my bullying strategies to try and make friends. I never understood why what I was doing was wrong until now," Shawn explained. Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe Shawn's story as they watched the pup cry. Officer Kevin sighed. "Okay Shawn, here is what we will do; we will let you have some last minute words with Ryder and the PAW Patrol and then we will take you away so you can improve your behavior. Do you understand?" Officer Kevin said. Shawn said he understood, and then got some time with Ryder and the pups. Ryder walked up to Shawn first. "Shawn, although I understand that you did what you had to do get attention, you got attention by doing it the wrong way. Remember, if you really want to get attention from others, you need to be kind to them and be a good pup," Ryder told the pup. "Thank you Ryder. I'll remember that," Shawn replied before Ryder walked back to the pups. Chase then walked over to Shawn, and spoke to him. "Shawn, you have been a bad pup. You bullied the PAW Patrol, me, and my best friend Marshall. I can't change what happened, but I will give you this advice; friendship is like the stars. If you are a good friend, your star will glow bright. If not, you will come falling down to Earth." "Okay Chase. I'm sorry," Shawn said before Chase returned back to the pups. Skye was the next one to talk to Shawn. "Shawn, although I don't appreciate what you did to Marshall and the rest of us, I will say this; remember that friendship is like food. If you are sweet like sugar, others will like you. But if you are bitter, nobody will want to be around you," Skye told the pup. "I'm sorry Skye. I sorry," Shawn replied before sighed then walked away. Rocky was the next pup to talk to Shawn. "Shawn, I am not happy that you bullied me, Marshall, and everyone else. But I will tell you this; friendship is like recycling; if you throw a plastic bottle in the wrong bin, you will get nothing back. But if you recycle the plastic bottle, mother nature will give back to you. The same is true with friends" Rocky said. "I'm sorry Rocky," Shawn said with Watery eyes. Rocky then went back to the pups, and Zuma walked up to Shawn. "Shawn, you totally bullied us and you shouldn't have been a bad pup. Especially being mean to Marshall. My advice to you is this; friendship is like the ocean. If you respect the ocean, it will respect you. But if you are mean to it, then the waters will be rough. Let your friendship and the ocean be something you and others respect," Zuma explained to Shawn. "Thank you Zuma. I'm sorry," Shawn said back. Zuma then went to the other pups and Rubble came up to Shawn to talk to him. "Shawn, although you were by yourself before bullying us, I want you to know that I was on my own once too. I had to take care of myself before I joined the PAW Patrol, but what I did wasn't be mean to get attention. I treated others the way I wanted to be treated. With kindness and helping others. Keep that in mind," Rubble told Shawn. "I will Rubble," Shawn replied before Rubble walked away to the others pups. Snowflake then went to talk to Shawn. "Shawn, I really don't like that you did this to get attention. I especially don't like that you bullied us, and our buddy Marshall. But I will give you some advice; friendship is like snow. You can be nice like gentle snowflakes falling to the ground, or be mean and be like a blizzard. I suggest you be nice," Snowflake said. "Okay Snowflake. I'm sorry," Shawn responded before the husky pup walked away. Finally, Marshall was the last pup to go talk to Shawn. "Shawn, while I don't like that you bullied me and the rest of the PAW Patrol, and it may take me a while to forgive you, I will give you this advice; friendship is like a flame. If you keep it bright and burning, you will be good. But if the fire gets out of control or dies down, the same will happen to you. If you just be nice and understand others for who they are and accept them, they will accept you," Marshall told Shawn. "Thank you Marshall. I'm so sorry," Shawn replied before Marshall went back to the pups. It was then that Shawn was taken by the police and they drove away. "I'm so proud of all of you. What a bunch of good pups!" Ryder told the pups as he pet them on their heads and went to go play with them. Later on that day, Marshall stood on the grassy side of the cliffs staring at the sunset with The Lookout behind him. Marshall sighed. Two of the other pups noticed this and went to go make sure Marshall was alright. "Hey buddy, are you okay?" Rocky asked as he walked over to Marshall on his right side and sat next to him. Snowflake joined Rocky but was on Marshall's left side. "I don't know, Rocky. I'm glad that Shawn won't be bothering us, but I can't help but feel sorry for him. He never got the chance to have true friends, and even though what he was doing was wrong, he just wanted to be like everyone else. To have friends," Marshall replied sadly. "I know what you mean Marshall. But look at how Rubble and I were stray dogs and made friends by doing what was right. I guess Shawn just doesn't understand what he did wrong yet," Snowflake responded. Marshall sighed again. "You're right, Snowflake. At least we're all together and safe. Thank you for being my friends Rocky and Snowflake," Marshall replied back. "Your welcome buddy," Snowflake responded. "No problem Marshall," Rocky said with a smile. Marshall then grabbed Rocky and Snowflake and pulled them into a hug. Snowflake and Rocky hugged Marshall back, and as the three pup buddies sat watching the sunset, they thought about all the adventures they'd have in the future.